


Roaming Charges

by Dreamin



Series: Pining Hearts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's been a month since Lucifer took back the throne of Hell. Desperate to feel any sort of connection to him, Chloe sends a text to his phone.





	Roaming Charges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> I just watched the S4 finale. This is just a little something to help with the frustration.

She had no idea what possessed ( _bad choice of words there, Decker_ ) … compelled her to do it. Maybe it was the ocean of loneliness that she was barely treading water in. Or the heartbreaking look in Lucifer’s eyes, eyes she could barely see through her tears, as he told her what had to be done.

But there Chloe was, sitting on her bed, staring at the phone in her hands. _It’s stupid. This is so stupid._ Even so, she needed to pretend like he was still in LA, still close enough to reach out to. Taking a deep breath, she brought up the number that remained first on her contact list.

 **I miss you. I can’t even say how much I miss you.** She wiped the tears from her face then went back to typing. **You know, you took half of my soul with you when you left. I’m just going through the motions.**

She sent the text, feeling marginally better, then leaned back against the pillows, her eyes closing as she thought of him. _Whatever he’s doing right now, I hope he’s-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her phone chirping. Chloe opened her eyes to see the one thing she never thought she would again – a response.

**Do you think, my dear Detective, that I’m any better? The screams of the damned are nothing compared to the sound my own heart is making.**

Chloe stared at the words, trying hard to wrap her mind around the impossibility that Lucifer was texting her back. _This has to be a trick, an imposter, something._

 **Prove to me that you’re you,** she typed, her hands shaking so bad she could barely get it out.

***eyeroll* My wings were back to being their usual feathery annoyance when I left you. White, as pure as your soul, and as soft as your heart.**

_It’s him! It’s him it’s him it’s him!_ She was so relieved, she felt lightheaded, and she couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she typed back.

**When did Lucifer Morningstar, the original badass, get so poetic?**

**When he met Chloe Decker, the love of his life.**

She let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, tears running down her face but her grin widening.

**How is this possible? You’re in Hell, how can you be texting me back?**

**I have no idea and I don’t even want to think about the roaming charges. All I know is that I’m glad I had my phone with me.**

**Me too.** Chloe sighed painfully before she typed out another text. **You’re still not coming back?**

**Yesterday, I would’ve said you are correct.**

Hope blazed in her heart. **And … now?**

**Now, my darling, I think there is a chance.**


End file.
